Another side of a Reapers life A Black ButlerKuroshitsuji story
by KeyblademasterKiria
Summary: There has only be a little seen of any Reapers life... But I can give you my side. I am a Female reaper. Few are known, none are known to have death scythes... I have one but i don't let people know that. I don't reap human souls... I am suppose to reap Angles, Demons, and yes even other Reapers, but they rarely ever die... and the job sucks but i was also raise well you'll see. ;)
1. Prologue

Prolog

I always thought that I would live forever. Taking care of my brother and Grell… Then I met the love of my life, Adrian and my life started to change and I thought I would be able to live with him and have kids with him but then I found out I was going to die… Death, something others of my kind bring to the humans before they moved to their next life. I was born the same but I was supposed to bring death to those of my kind. I am Claudia… Claudia Phadette. In a previous life Claudia Phantomhive… And now it's time for me to show you how females of my kind are raised as now because of the different training of reapers and the fear of females unique abilities. But be warned the story of my life isn't for the faint of heart, and I don't want pity of any kind just because of the way I was raised the hardships in m life lead to a life I am proud of in the end even if I died, but I know I'll be back and be with Adrian again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters but my slightly oc'ed one. This is will become a mix of the first season of the anime and the manga but until then it will be before any of the anime or manga. And Sorry if any of the Characters seem oc-ish. And Square Enix and Yana Toboso are awesome for creating Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

Announcement~ This whole story will be in Claudia's Point of View unless otherwise warned ahead of time. Also Thought with be in _Italics, _Dreams with be in **bold**, and anything else will be normal.

Chapter One~ Earliest Memory

I smile walking up to this old shop for funeral services. I always come to Undertaker's shop when my husband James and I come to the city from the country. I look at the door wondering how to tell him that I am pregnant with a kid… just not James… but his… I sigh and walk to the door only to run into a red-head male with pointed teeth.

"Oh hello!" I say brightly but the guy just looks at me shocked like how I can even see him. I start to hear Undertakers laugh which causes me to giggle

"I see you have met now. Hehehe Go on Grell you need to get back to work." Undertaker says and waves.

"Oh have fun and stay safe…" I say stopping in my tracks because I technically shouldn't know of Reapers and some would even kill me for knowing… life has been dangerous for me since I even married James. I turn to Undertaker and try to do what I always do move his bangs to see his eyes but he catches my hand like almost always. I giggle and hug him.

"Ok first, I have a riddle for you. 'What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?" I state smiling and watch him tilt his head to the side thinking and after a few moments he opens his mouth to say something when a crying girl walks up. I try not to smile because it might be taken wrong by the girl.

"Yes dearie?" I hear Undertaker say and while he is talking to the girl I start to think about how to figure out his real name. Some time later I realize I had followed Undertaker into his shop and was watching him do his job and remembered why I had come to begin with.

"So, um Undertaker... I need to tell you something." I say softly watching him tilt his head up while his shoulders drop a little. Alarmed, I hold my hands up while saying hurriedly, "Oh no nothing bad." I relax when he sighs.

"Then what is it dearie?" He asks me walking over to me. I quickly move his hair wanting to see his eye when I say, "I'm pregnant with your child." I say really quietly and watch his eyes get really big and open his mouth three times but unable to say anything. I start to worry that he might faint on me, but then i find myself in his arms being spun around.

A few hours later I find myself walking back to James's town home. It was after dark and though the dark never bothered me tonight just didn't seem right... I keep walking though, just trying to get back home to see Vincent... James son, my first child. I stop realizing that there were shadowed figures ahead of me and I knew why this night didn't seem right... there was going to be blood spilled. Undertaker was always intrigued by the fact I seemed to know when something bad was about to happen. But this time I know its going to be me this time.

"I see you." I calmly start reaching for the gun James had taught me how to use.

"I wouldn't do that little missy." A slightly muffled male voice called back to me and I blink recognizing the voice.

"So the rumors are true David? You really are an hireable assassin..." I start pausing to try getting a little close only to see the glint of metal so i stop and continue talking, "you really think that you can get away with killing the queens watch dogs wife? Or has James decided to fulfill his threat to have me killed?" I say unsurprised putting my hands on my hips. What happens next catches me off guard, I scream in surprise as someone grabs me from behind. I feel a cloth cover my nose and mouth, which makes me panic but the sweet scent on the cloth just makes me so sleepy that I pass out.

I start to wake some time later, I try to figure out where I am when the events that had happened rushed back to my conscious thoughts and then I understand where I am. I close my eyes wishing Undertaker would come before I died so that I can tell him that I would be back and that this is only goodbye for now. I slightly jump at the sound of an heavy door slamming shut.

"So, whore you know that your death is coming what you said earlier was true but I have my own propose behind all of this. You never give anyone a second glance even when they are trying to fight for your attention but no not even James gets much attention from you... well I am going to get what I want before killing you!" David starts saying but by the end he was shouting. I blink slowly processing what he said but my thoughts getting interupted when I feel the bite of a blade on my wrist. I flinch and look up to see that the cut wasn't to deep but it still caused me to bleed. David starts to laugh causing me to cringe, and next I scream when he bites on top of the cuts he just caused. When he backs off a little I close my eyes wanting this to be over. He ends up dragging the knife down to cut my dress and me at the same time, causing me to scream more. He takes the cut in my dress and rips it the rest of the way off. I bring my leg up to try kicking him, but he just grabs my leg and pinning it back down. I try every way I can think possible to fight back eventually David is on top of me keeping me pinned. I was truly scared I never thought that my death would be so harsh. While keeping me pinned, David starts to take his pants off but a crashing sound stops him. I close my eyes wanting to cry, everything hurt but was starting to go numb from loss of blood. When I open my eyes again I see David aiming the knives towards my chest. Everything seemed to slow down as the knife came down. I scream feeling the piercing pain of the knife time and time again sliding between my ribs. I see a flash of a different silver blade. I look to see a robed figure.

"You have been chosen to become the next silven reaper. You will skip the process of the life cycle child. You hold the ancient blood of Martimus the most powerful reaper blood line." The robed figure says bringing his scythe down just as I see Undertaker running towards me screaming something to me but everything starts to go black.

"This isn't goodbye forever. I love you." I mutter before everything going black.

_Date: November 1__st_

_Time: 12:39 am_

~*~20 minutes after death~*~

Screaming. That's all I hear. I can't see anything yet. I could feel the pain my mom was feeling trying to give birth to both me and my brother… My name. The name of my last life… but why do I remember my last life at all… Undertaker had told me I shouldn't remember my previous life when I died… So why do I remember… Hmm…I don't remember what that robed figure was saying...

~*~Two Hours Later~*~

I remember why I hate light. I look around hungry. What is my new name again? I wonder as I see a nurse walk over to where they had me laying till I could go home to my new life. I close my eyes tired and decide to sleep knowing that I should wake up at… Home?

~*~Twelve Hours Later~*~

I wake to hear a door slamming closed, and my brother crying. What? Who's mad? I look around again to see a guy glaring at my mom… why is he mad?

"One boy and One Girl! And the oldest is a Girl!" He yells, smacking my mother. My brother starts to just cry more.

"Claudia may be older but we can raise William to be just as you wanted to!" My mother cries back holding both me and my brother close. "Besides I already had an idea on what to do if you would stop drowning in your alcohol long enough to listen you would remember it already!" She says softly

"What is this great big plan of yours then Linda?" The guy that by know I guess is my father, who by my mom's words is always drunk… Great…

"Claudia would be raised as a servant by my friend and her husband to be their son's personal caretaker…" Mom says taking a step away from dad like she feared him to do something.

"That could actually work go put the babies in their rooms… we'll discuss this more after you cook breakfast." Dad says before walking away muttering something about woman being good for nothing but sex because they can't follow orders. As I look up at my mom I start to feel sleepy again and my last thought before falling asleep is that my name is the same… Claudia….

Thanks for taking the time to read this. If you have an idea for a chapter, go ahead and shot I'll read it and try to reply to all reviews that I get. I don't care what you have to say just please say something point out spelling errors, or grammar errors, I want to go and improve these chapters while I keep this going… I know this will come to an end but I do plan on trying to have a minimum of 40 chapters before moving on to the sequel to this that will be from a different character's P.O.V. and this has become a ramble sooooo, Good day to you all and there should be a minimum of four updates a month no less but maybe more… and updates will happen on weekends unless I am either behind or really creative and just shooting chapters out the butt. LOVE FROM YOURS TRULY

Keyblade master Kiria (Or Belladonna Crevan)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters but my occ one. This is will become a mix of the first season of the anime and the manga but until then it will be before any of the anime or manga. And Sorry if any of the Characters seem oc-ish. And Square Enix and Yana Toboso are awesome for creating Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

Announcement~ This whole story will be in Claudia's Point of View unless otherwise warned ahead of time. Also Thoughts with be in _Italics, _Dreams with be in **bold**, and anything else will be normal. And this goes a few years ahead from the last chapter… soo yeah she is four in this chapter and is going to meet her new 'Master' whom also becomes her best friend.

Chapter 2~

I slowly open my eyes slowly hearing someone walking up to my door and end up getting up and getting dressed before they could see that I was still asleep. I have learned how to not get into trouble with these people and still be able to protect my little brother… even though he is getting raised to believe he is older and that I'm not suppose to be his sister but he still knows and is protective of me. I am standing ready when the door opens and I see the guy who is suppose to be my Father… Ass hole…

"Are you ready to leave Claudia?" He asks me and I can hear the threat in his voice daring me to say anything so I just nod keeping a passive look as he stares at me. After a moment he grabs my arm and starts pulling me along. I remember what today is… Meeting my new family and coming to meet the person i would have to answer to as master.

_"Great and father is drunk too let's see how badly this goes."_ I think as I am thrown at the carriage. I always ride in the front with the guy who drives… he's mute so there is not talking from either of us but we do know how to talk with our hands. As I climb up next to him he asks if I'm ok which I just nod my head yes because I wasn't really sure.

We all pretty much rode in silence but as we started pulling up to my soon to be new home the driver tells me to be careful and I just respond that I will try but no promises which brings a smile out of him. I smile back before jumping down and looking at the house.

"_There is no doubt that the kid is a spoiled little brat… I can try to change that though."_ I think before my father grabbed my arm again dragging me up to the front door and knocking. I was expecting a butler to answer the door but instead I see a red headed boy about my age and height opening it smiling.

"Yeah, my new play buddy is here!" He exclaims trapping me in a bear hug. Which with his child like strength the hug is nothing really, but it still startled me. This whole scene though makes my Father let go of my arm, which I am grateful for happening.

"Grell Sutcliff! I told you to not open the door unless an adult is around!" I hear a feminine voice say which I guess is his mother… but I could be wrong this family it so rich he might have a nanny, and three or four tutors a day for all I know.

"Sorry Mum." Redhead says confirming my thoughts. I pay attention to how the boy seems uncomfortable in the tight male clothing and politely bow to them.

"Oh don't worry about bowing" the Redhead says taking my hand and starting to drag me through the door leaving the parents to talk. Which startles me again because I wasn't use to someone acting this way towards me. I try to keep up with him so that my arm doesn't get filled pulled out of place. Eventually he come to a stop and turns to me.

"So what's your name? I expected you to be older. Oh Hey you're a girl! We can play dress up!" He shots at me I just blink not knowing what to answer to or if I am even suppose to answer anything.

Hey Kiria here so I had like a supper huge writers block but I am back. So I rewrote chapter one because I wanted to give a little back story of Claudie before she became a reaper. Also I am helping with writing two Percy Jackson fanfics so if you would like to know just look for Yang Boi. And lastly leave reviews had start getting on me about posting more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters but my occ one. This is will become a mix of the first season of the anime and the manga but until then it will be before any of the anime or manga. And Sorry if any of the Characters seem oc-ish. And Square Enix and Yana Toboso are awesome for creating Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Chapter 3~Leaving and Abandoned

I had watched Grell grow up. So much has changed from when we first met. We act like sisters when his parents are not around. He has also become best friends with my brother William. Grell even knows the truth between William and me now and has kept it secret this whole time. Now it is time for things to change again, both Grell and William are now about to go to the college that trains the males to be reapers. Grell wants me to go but because I am his maid still and I am female I can't go. And truthfully I am worried because I have found out a lot from sneaking into the reaper library. Reapers use to be taught by their female partner's father because use females have abilities that the males can't even fathom and use females help the males remember everything males and female reapers were put together at birth. Female reapers though normally don't have a scythe unless they never got a partner. I also learned that every once a while a female who was still human would skip part of the reincarnation circle if something really tragic happened… I really wish I could remember everything that had happened when I did die in my human life because something else happened between me getting stabbed and me saying good-bye to Undertaker…

"Oh Claudie you have that deep in sorrow look on your face again. This isn't good-bye forever… just like for four years… but Will and I will come to see you every break!" Grell says hugging me. The one thing I have never told anyone was the fact that I can remember my previous life… and the sorrow I have is for the one I loved in my previous life… I don't even know if I will still feel the same for Undertaker. I do hope so though.

"I'm fine Grell just make sure you have everything you want for college." I say pushing away the thoughts of Undertaker and smile. After a moment I move to grab his bag but get trapped in one of his death hugs and start laughing.

Eventually William and Grell leave, once they are gone I turn to Grells parents who by now I know their names. Grell was named after his dad George Grell Sutcliff, and his mom Mary Lean Sutcliff. I glance up at their faces to see if I could figure out what they were thinking but George just nods and turns to me.

"Go get my carriage ready we are going somewhere." He says before turning back to his wife. I just nod not thinking of what could go wrong, though i probably should worry. As I am walking outside I notice the storm heading this way and just shrug I have been out in plenty of storms this one won't be any different…

After an hour Mister Sutcliff is sitting in back and actually insisted that I sit with him while the drive took us to the place Mister Sutcliff wanted to go. Why I wasn't actually allowed to know was what starts to worry me. I look towards the window and see the storm has turned into a blizzard, at that I look back at Mister Sutcliff. "Sir the storm has become a blizzard. Would you like me to tell the driver to go back to the house?" I ask and make the mistake to look him directly in the eyes.

"You will not be coming back with me. You have done your service and are no longer needed." he says bluntly and continues with, "And were not to your final destination… but how about to pass the time we… have a little fun." With that comment I start to panic on the inside but try to keep a calm look on my face.

"Sir, I don't believe that would be wise. If the Madam was to find out she would get mad." I say hoping to buy some time to think of a way out of this situation, and as I move to look away He grabs my chin roughly automatically showing that he doesn't care what Madam would think of this. After a moment my eyes widen with the thought that Madam already knows what he is planning to do. "She already knows!" I state part of my thoughts out loud. He smirks and pushes me back against the carriage while trying to use his other hand to rip at my dress. I scream... I scream bloody murder. But it doesn't stop him or the driver of the carriage. I start trying to fight back hitting and kicking until I hit the one spot that would count. He screams and starts hitting me, many times, everywhere he can lay his hands. I start to actually cry, this gets him to stop hitting me but only causes him to open the carriage door and shouting stop. Once the carriage comes to a stop he grabs a fist full of my hair and throws me out into the snow before closing the door and the driver getting the carriage moving again. I get up feeling the coldness already seeping in, I slowly turn in a circle taking in what little surrounding I can see.

"Well I'm lost... and probably going to die." I mutter starting to shiver before I just a direction and start walking.

After a few hours and being totally cold to the bone I just plop down in the snow by what I think is a really big rock and just start to fall asleep letting go of any feelings and just giving up. I don't really think anything of it when I start to see a figure walking towards me.

Hey there y'all OK so this character that we'll be seeing a little of for the next chapter or so was one a friend of mine came up with because me and her have Bering roomful Claudia's life put as well as a few characters to come... so I comment any review and heck if you have any ideas please share them because they might be put in here in one point or another...

Love

KeybladeMasterKiria A.K.A. Kiria (or Yin gurl when I'm helping with writing a fan fic with Yang boi)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters but my occ one. This is will become a mix of the first season of the anime and the manga but until then it will be before any of the anime or manga. And Sorry if any of the Characters seem oc-ish. And Square Enix and Yana Toboso are awesome for creating Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Chapter 4~ Death and Dark Magic

**I start to wake from the near death slumber I have been in, I first notice as I am waking up that I'm warm. As I manage to open my eyes I see blurs of grey all around me. I blink a few times trying to clear my vision. I hear a door open so I sit up even though I can't see very clearly.**

"**No, No, That wouldn't be very wise to do right now." I hear from the direction where the door opened and start to feel really dizzy and let myself fall back down on the bed.**

**"W-where am I?" I mumble trying to get to where I am able to function.**

**"The middle of nowhere," I hear come from the person again and notice that the person has a heavy Romanian accent. "But before you ask, no you haven't left the reaper world," the person says seeming closer and I now notice that the person is male.**

**"W-what do y-you plan to do to me?" I ask softly remembering my death of my last life.**

**"I mean no harm to you if that is what you mean..." he says sitting near me. "But with winter here there is no way for you to leave... so I have a deal to offer you." He continues **

**"W-what? I... I need to get back to my brother and my friend" I say startled and sitting up quickly only to get dizzy again and passing out again.**

I wake with a start and sigh "Why did I dream of that night..." I mumble to myself before getting up to make breakfast.

"It's been nearly three months and the snow just won't stop...Please let William and Grell be alright." I mumble opening the door and running into something.

"Good morning tâmpit" I hear and look up before responding, "Master Lupei, I guess it can be a good morning."

"Well how about we continue with your training?" Lupei says holding out his hand for me to take because of the stone floor still tripping me up. I take his hand walking next to him preparing myself for the smell I know is coming.

After we get to the room I set up where I sit before starting. I pour over the old leather book. It appears that the cover of it was stitched from human skin which shows to me that this is a new book. A dead body lay on the table in front of me. Mumbled words were barely audible as they poured from my mouth, I let my hand be outstretched to where it hovered over the body's mouth. In the shadows Master Lupei watched this with a keen eye. A pale blue glow starts to engulfed my hand and began to go into the body's mouth, looking like a string of Cinematic Record. The body soon began to shrivel up, which it wasn't supposed to do and I looked up at it with terror in my eyes. Lupei gave an exasperated growl and came out of the shadows and snatching my hand painfully away from the body. The glow died off and the body went back to normal. "You mispronounced 'espirite', girl. I've told you before its 'ay' and not 'eh'. Get it right and try again." he grumbled with a Romanian accent, throwing my arm back at me.

"Yes, Master." I say, starting the chant over again at a frenzied pace.

"Stop! Stop!" he yelled, slapping the back of my head. I grit my teeth holding back my smart ass comment. "You are supposed to go slow and pronounce each word carefully or you will get a flesh-eating wraith and not a servant."

"Yes, Master Lupei." I say and started again, going slowly.

"You can go slightly faster than that. You don't want to lose the bit of the soul before it's put in the body." he said, heading back to the shadows.

"Yes, Master." I say once again and started back slightly faster than before. When the time was right I put my hand back over the mouth and the glowing restarted. The body soon began to freshen up and then the glowing went fully into the body. I retract my hand and it sat up. It looked at me with black pits for eyes and then the body exploded, showering the room and me in flesh, dead blood, and body parts. Master Lupei clapped slowly. "Congratulations, tâmpit, you've created a bomb." He said sarcastically, "Clean this up." He exited the room. I retched, vomiting, at the bits of flesh and blood covering my face and arms. Even though I did start cleaning up the mess I caused, but I do vomit a couple more times before I finish cleaning. I then get up of the floor to go to my room and clean myself up... and maybe get some more food in my stomach.


End file.
